


Summer Memories

by steelorchids



Series: Karedevil cuddling <3 [6]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Karedevil - Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Post Season 3, Rain, Rain memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 12:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelorchids/pseuds/steelorchids
Summary: The rain always brought him memories. Good ones. It was almost sublime, reminiscing about the first time he kissed Karen.





	Summer Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Karedevil Squad's Summer Challenge.

The rain always brought him memories. Good ones. It was almost sublime, reminiscing about the first time he kissed Karen. 

They were finally home after a busy and hot day and Matt was lying on the couch hearing every drop fall on rooftops, on his apartment's glass windows, on the concrete of New York, but all he could think of was how those same drops were falling on them that summer night. The heavy rain quickly got them soaked through. He could feel her shiver as her breathing became unsteady, and her heart, their hearts, started racing. 

He will never forget how warm she was the moment their lips finally met and his tongue glided into her mouth. Her skin was so soft and her smell intoxicating. She was perfect. She made him feel something he had never experienced before. It felt genuine, natural. It felt like love. 

And it was. Even if it took them a long time to figure it out. 

He heard Karen coming out of the bedroom and smiled. Fresh skin, damp hair and that silk slip that he loved. Barefoot. Perfect.

She walked up to him noticing how immersed in his thoughts he was.

"A penny for your thoughts" she told him as she carefully laid down on top of him, their hips joining together, one arm over his shoulder and the other one on his chest sustaining her chin. 

He took a deep breath to come back to reality. Even with his sightless eyes, anyone would have been able to tell he had been far away.

"It's just the rain. It always takes me back to the first time we kissed. I can't help it."

Karen smiled and crawled along his body a little bit in order to rest her head on his shoulder. 

"You left me breathless," she whispered, kissing his neck.

He kissed her forehead and grabbed her hand.

"It was also raining that night when, uh…" 

"Union Allied. Yeah… Did I ever thank you for that?" 

"About a thousand times. And I'd do it a thousand times more if I had to." 

"I know" she told him softly, and kissed him again.

Then he let go of her hand and slid his fingers down her back, embracing her tightly in his arms and enjoying the fabric of her sleepwear.

"You should wear that more often" he enticingly suggested, changing the subject.

"Matt, I keep this in your drawer. I wear it every night I sleep here" she said with a giggle. 

"Then you should sleep here every night."

She giggled again, not taking him seriously. 

"What, are you asking me to move in with you, Mr. Murdock?" she asked with a teasing tone. 

"I am. What do you say?" he asked seriously.

When she saw the expression on his face she knew he was not joking, so her giggle disappeared, her heart started beating slightly faster and, even though her mouth was open, words didn't manage to come out. 

This was completely unexpected. 

"I mean, c'mon, we spend most of our time together and we get along pretty well. You already know my bad habits…"

"Oh I definitely know your bad habits, I do".

"Yet you're still here".

"I still am. And so are you."

"Because I love you. And you love me. I know we can do this, Karen. It'll be a step to move forward…"

"Together. I know" she interrupted him. "You don't need to convince me".

He turned his head to face her and noticed all of his muscles were tense.

"Is that a yes?" he asked with a shy smile. 

She nodded, smiling too, and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. 

"Yes." 

His smile grew wider, but it faded away almost instantly as she kissed him more deeply. He caressed her back up and down and took delight in her hair falling on his face. 

"Do you want to go to the bed?" she asked, gasping for air.

"Mmm no, let's stay here until the rain stops, is that ok?" 

"Yeah, great idea." 

He kissed her forehead and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 

She put her head down on his chest, so now she was able to hear his heartbeat along with the pouring rain. 

It was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
